1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector that is connected to a motor or the like, and a mirror angle adjustment device that adjusts the mirror angle of a mirror body for a vehicle rear-view mirror.
2. Related Art
There is a mirror angle adjustment device mounted to a mirror body for a vehicle rear-view mirror, for adjusting the mirror angle. Furthermore, in the mirror angle adjustment device, there are proposals for providing drive portions with motors and the like, and, in order to supply power to these drive portions, connectors are connected to the motors of the drive portions (see connectors of Japanese Pat. No. 3345372).
With the connector described in JP No. 3345372, there is a wire harness connected to a terminal, and the terminal is inserted into a terminal mounting portion at a housing fitting face side (the side to which a motor is mounted), inserted along a housing plate, and engaged with an engagement projecting portion. At the connecting portion of the wire harness and the terminal, the axial direction of the wire harness is substantially parallel to the insertion direction to the terminal mounting portion for the terminal. Due to this, it is necessary to hook the wire harness to a pull-out prevention member so that even if a pulling-out force acts on the wire harness, the terminal is not pulled out of the terminal mounting portion.
However, in order to do so it is necessary to provide a pull-out prevention member on the back face side of the housing, and to run the wire harness, from the front face side of the housing, around to the back face side, so that any pulling-out force acting on the wire harness is taken by the housing. The running of the wire harness is cumbersome.